


No quiero

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, episode 9x17, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo de su vida Sam Winchester se negó a muchas cosas que su padre le obligo y Dean estaba ahí para interceder por el pero los años pasan y  todo puede cambiar ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! este fic ocurre despues de Mother´s little helper (9x17) espero sea de su agrado 
> 
> En lo personal me gusta mucho cuando Sam bebe (no me vean asi me gusta mucho cuando le dice las cosas tan abiertamente a Dean) 
> 
> muchas gracias por leer

Supernatural no me pertenece 

 

**No quiero**

 

#####

La primera vez que Sam Winchester pronuncio un “ _no quiero_ ” tenía 4 años , las mejillas rojas , sostenía con fuerza una figura de un Thunder cat y estaba de pie frente a Jhon

-Sam, deja el juguete que tenemos que irnos

-“no quiero” pronuncio Sam frunciendo el ceño del mismo modo que su padre

Dean que ya llevaba las compras en la mano volteo a ver a la cajera y le pregunto

-¿Cuánto cuesta el muñeco ?

-5 dolares-dijo la mujer

-¿lo mismo que mi pay?

la mujer asintió y John perdió aún más la paciencia

-Dean vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde-sentenció John   

Dean miro de reojo a su padre y saco de la bolsa la cajita con el pay y le dijo a la señora

-le regreso esto y el se lleva el juguete  ¿le parece bien?

A pesar de la gente que esperaba en la fila y del rostro de aquel señor ella le revolvió el cabello a Dean y le dijo

-tiene suerte de tener un buen hermano mayor como tu

John tomó a ambos y los saco de ahí.

                                                                                #####

La segunda vez que Sam dijo no quiero tenía 13 años y de nuevo estaba frente a su padre con las manos cerradas conteniendo su frustración

-No quiero y no lo hare

-No te pregunte , te lo ordene Sam –gritó John apretando los puños tal y como lo hacía su hijo menor

Dean observo con cautela a ambos y exclamo en la forma más amable posible

-yo puedo quedarme con el

-¡claro que no!

-sera por un mes  y terminara el curso ahí

-puede terminarlo donde sea

-no…..

Sam estaba por protestar otra vez pero Dean lo detuvo con la mirada y guardo silencio

-tu mismo dijiste que querías que termináramos el instituto y si te soy sincero yo no lo hare y si sigues metiendo a Sam en las escuelas de cada Estado al que vamos el tampoco lo hara, tu lo ordenaste papa

Jhon aún con la ira contenida soltó un gruñido  y dictó

-Ira de la escuela al hotel, del hotel a la escuela,  llevara la navaja en el tobillo y cada que yo llame Sam contestara ¿entendido ?  

-si-contestaron ambos

-dean

-¿si señor?

-es la ultima vez que usas mis palabras en mi contra  ¿entendiste?

-si señor

Cuando su padre se fue Sam se aferro a Dean lo mas fuerte que pudo

-graciasdeanereselmejor

-ah cállate

-¡el mejor! , ¡el mejor! , de verdad gracias Dean

-oye ¿Por qué siempre le das la contraria a papa y a mi no?

-a ti también te niego cosas Dean

-en serio Sam ¿no puedes llevarte bien con el hombre ? 

-papa es un impositivo, nos obliga a cualquier cosa

-pero yo también te obligo a hacer muchas cosas Sam

-tu…. Tu lo intentas Dean pero siempre te arrepientes y en el último momento no lo haces 

 

#####

La tercera vez  que Sam dijo no quiero estaba predeciblemente delante de su padre , tenia a su espalda a Dean y estaba decidido a marcharse a Stanford

Las siguientes negativas que Sam Winchester dio una vez que su hermano mayor lo llevo en la búsqueda por su padre y debido a que ese viaje estuvo  lleno de altibajos y complicaciones , fueron para Dean

Con el paso del tiempo Sam fue negándose a Dean porque lo trataba como un niño pequeño, porque se había hecho a la idea de que moriría ,porque se equivoco y confio en Rubi ,porque accedió a la maldad, porque  no tenia su alma y en aquel momento tanto lo bueno como lo malo le daban igual, porque perdió la confianza en Dean, porque llego a confundir la ficción con la realidad, porque  durante el tiempo en que Dean estuvo ausente Sam creyó que podía comenzar de nuevo

Pero ahora, cuando se entero de las mentiras de Dean, ahora mas que nunca iba a negarlo todo , que eran hermanos y que Dean era lo más importante en su vida

 

#####

 

Esa noche Sam  había tomado un poco más de lo debido , por ,más fuerte que se jurara ser, su relación con Dean parecía difuminarse y es que iban de mal en peor, los estados de ánimo cambiantes de Dean lo estaban enloqueciendo y Sam estaba tan molesto que no iba a preguntarle por qué diablos había cambiado tanto en aquellas semanas, entró a su habitación y  encendió la luz  

 

-al menos pudiste avisar que no usarías el auto hoy-soltó de pronto Dean  

Sam sintió un escalofrió

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-no cambies el tema, me quede aquí toda la tarde como un idiota pensando que el otro idiota se había llevado el auto

-¿y es muy difícil revisar si el auto no está enano ?

Dean se acerco un poco a Sam y noto que había estado bebiendo

 -¡perfecto Sam!  Ahora bebes y dime ¿qué pasa si tenemos una misión ahora mismo?

-puedes ir tu solo

-yo solo, ¡claro! Pero la ultima vez dijiste que lo único por lo que estamos juntos era por las misiones

-la última vez fui solo , porque tenias otras cosas que hacer

-eso no es excusa para que bebas

 Sam se acerco a Dean  y lo miró directamente

-¿y a ti que más te da?

-me importa y lo sabes idiota

-¡claro! Olvide que por eso estoy tan molesto contigo

-otra vez lo mismo ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué suplique?

Dean quedo justo delante de Sam

 

-Sam…. Sammy ¿quieres que lamente el haberte devuelto la vida? 

\- No respetaste mi voluntad,,,, me mentiste, te la haz pasado mintiéndome Dean

-era necesario Sam

-¿era necesario destruir todo? ¿todo Dean?

-por ti me destruiría yo

-ese es el jodido problema ,deja de sacrificarte por mí , deja de hacerte el “hermano mayor”,ocupate de ti

-¿Qué quieres que haga ? ¿dejarte morir? ¿pretender que no somos nada?

Sam y Dean se miraron

-Sam … perdóname Sam pero lo que me pides no esta en mi, nunca estará en mi, perdóname

-No quiero Dean , no quiero perdonarte

 

Aquella vez que Sam pronuncio no quiero los años habían pasado y ahora Dean estaba delante de el  y esta vez Dean ya no era el “buen hermano”, ni el que lo apoyaba, esta vez era la persona que era tan valiosa para el.

Las palabras de Sam cayeron pesadamente sobre Dean y sus  ojos ardieron brevemente y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo  ¿Quién hubiera pensado que al hombre que ni fantasmas, espiritus, criaturas, angeles, demonios y mujeres  tenían la capacidad de doblegarlo? Y ahí estaba perdido y derrotado ante Sam ….

 Cuando Dean alzo la vista se encontró con Sam a su nivel

 

-no hagas esto Dean

-¿hacer qué? ….  Tú me estas destruyendo Sam

-Dean

-entonces …. _Perdóname_ …. Todo será como antes solo nosotros dos pateando traseros … solo tú y yo

-no quiero eso Dean … no quiero sacrificios , ni héroes, ni volver a vivir

-entonces tampoco me quieres a mi Sam , tampoco a mi

Sam lo jaló  por la camisa

-no quiero quererte asi, porque el amor, la sangre como quieras llamarle nos destruirá y no esta bien Dean ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Dean sujeto por igual a Sam e hizo que se levantara, se alejo rumbo a la salida y luego dijo casi como un murmullo que Sam pudo escuchar perfectamente

-estamos a mano Sammy tú no quieres perdonarme y yo no voy a permitir que nada te suceda mientras yo viva aun si con esto debo perderte

 

Dean dio un portazo  dejando solo a Sam y que las palabras de ambos se disolvieran en el aire, al igual que su relación, al igual que todo

 

Sam se quedo apoyado contra la puerta mientras que se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que le dijera a Dean y es que el _“no querer”_  dolía, significaba rebelarse, significaba confrontarse, significaba _alejarse_ , en otros tiempos nada de esto le afectaba realmente porque todo esto tenia que ver con su padre pero ahora que se trataba de Dean todo era distinto porque necesitaba desprenderse poco a poco de el  aun cuando sufriera.

 

Por su parte Dean quería que la “ _negación_ ” de Sam fuera  una etapa , algo transitorio porque el  necesitaba aferrarse algo porque de sobra sabia que su hermano era igual de testarudo que su padre, sabia que el era el único capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón pero los años le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para saber que esta vez el ya no podía hacer nada para lograr que su hermano cambiara de opinión …..Pero,,,, era Sam, su Sam y aun cuando la marca le estuviera nublando el juicio y Sam le estuviera estrujando la poca cordura que le quedaba, Dean se prometió a si mismo que lo haría recapacitar, que volverían a estar bien, así lo quisiera Sam o no .

 

  

 

 


End file.
